


our own theta serpentis

by FITZSMM0NS



Series: Erin's Alya Fitzsimmons Headcanons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alya Fitzsimmons being smart, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Day of School, Headcanon Accepted, Post 7x13, dedicated to lil's daffodils gc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FITZSMM0NS/pseuds/FITZSMM0NS
Summary: It's Alya Fitzsimmons' first day of school, and when asked where abouts she's moved from, she can't help but tell the class the story of Theta Serpentis
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Erin's Alya Fitzsimmons Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882738
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76
Collections: Lil's Daffodils Alya Fitzsimmons Headcanons





	our own theta serpentis

**Author's Note:**

> hi all !! this is part one of a series of one shots im gonna write based off of the alya fitzsimmons headcanons my gc (lil's daffodils) came up with
> 
> don't be afraid to come say hi on twitter @FITZSMM0NS xx

They had never expected it to come around so fast, but Alya Fitzsimmons was now four years old, and about to start school. They’d had a few nervous tears from the young girl already that morning, and all Jemma and Fitz could do was hope she’d be okay. They were nervous themselves, knowing their daughter hadn’t had the most average upbringing so far. They had debated on whether to homeschool Alya as her brain and knowledge were already years ahead of where they should be, but between the fact that she’d spent the first three-and-a-bit years of her life on a plane in space halfway across the solar system with nobody but her parents and a robot, and the fact that everyone in her family was an adult either somewhere far flung on the planet, or in space, they’d decided that she perhaps needed to experience some socialisation with people her own age.

As Jemma watched her husband knelt on the floor zipping their daughter’s coat up, she couldn’t help but grin. She’d never had a doubt in her mind that Fitz would be the most incredible father, but seeing it in action was quite otherworldly indeed. She stepped forward to slip Alya’s backpack onto her small shoulders and took one of the girl’s hands in her own as Fitz took the other. As they walked to school, Alya decided she was going to recite all of the elements on the periodic table as she held her parents’ hands, and by the time she’d reached Francium, they’d arrived at her new school.

“Ah, Dr and Dr Fitzsimmons?” The teacher called from across the playground, which in turn caused a few other parents’ heads to turn in clear admiration of their titles.

“Hi, I’m Miss Jones,” The teacher said.

“Jemma.”

“Fitz,” The couple replied, shaking Miss Jones’ hand. Fitz watched as Miss Jones’ face tightened in confusion. “Yeah, I go by my surname, long story.” He clarified. The woman nodded as she knelt down to face the young girl currently hiding next to her mum’s legs.

“And you must be Alya?” Miss Jones said, smiling kindly at Alya. “Do you fancy coming to say hello to all your new friends?” She asked softly. Alya looked up at her father as she nodded slowly, taking the teacher’s outstretched hand. Jemma and Fitz knelt down to kiss the top of her head quickly before standing up to watch their daughter enter her new school.

Jemma leaned against her husband as she sighed. “Are you ready for the landslide of questions we’re going to receive once our little monkey exposes to our whole class that we used to live in space?”

“Not at all” Fitz replied.

\--

Alya couldn’t help feeling anxious on her first day at school, but as she listened to her teacher introduce her to her new class, she recalled her mum telling her fear was just a biological reaction causing the body to be more efficient in a dangerous situation, which she decided she wasn’t in, so she slowly allowed the nerves to dissipate.

“Class, I would like to introduce you to Alya Fitzsimmons. Alya has just moved here and didn’t come up from preschool with you all, so please make her feel welcome!” Miss Jones told the class. “Now does anyone have any questions for Alya?”

A few hands tentatively reached into the air.

“Yes, Izzy?” Miss Jones said.

“If Alya has just moved here, where did she come from?” The girl, Izzy, apparently, asked.

“I moved from space.” She said timidly, causing the class to laugh.

She frowned, but quickly remembered her dad telling her that other children don’t grow up in space and they might find it unusual at first.

“That can’t be true, nobody lives in space!” One girl, who she’d later discover to be called Ellie, called.

“Now Alya, where did you actually move from?” Miss Jones said, also clearly not believing the girl.

“Uh, first of all, people do live in space, on something called the International Space Station, but that’s just above the earth’s outer atmosphere, but I lived further out into the solar system than that, orbiting Theta Serpentis, which is a triple star system in the constellation of Serpens.” Alya replied, shyly. The class just stared at her in shock before Miss Jones cleared her throat.

“Thank you Alya, I’ll have to ask your parents about that!” She said, still not believing her, even though a four-year-old definitely shouldn’t know about space in that much detail. “You can ask Alya the rest of your questions at lunch, now, Alya, please sit down next to Emmi over there.” She continued, pointing over to a small ginger girl.

The class apparently took this invitation literally, as by lunchtime Alya had developed a small crowd of people.

“So did you really live in space?” Izzy asked.

“Yes, on a plane with my mum, dad and my Uncle Enoch, I’m named after one of the stars.” The little girl explained carefully, ensuring she didn’t trip over her words.

“ _I_ want to live in space!” Her new friend Ellie said.

There was a resounding chorus of ‘me too’s’ from her class members as they looked at Alya jealously. Alya smiled softly as she remembered the times she would spend in the cockpit on either her mother or father’s lap learning about space. She was starting to miss her parents, they had warned her that not everyone would understand what she was saying and that was okay, but she couldn’t help feeling that she was different to all of her classmates.

The rest of the day passed without a hitch, even though Alya found the work entirely too easy. They were learning phonetics for goodness sake, Alya could do that by the time she was one, not four! By the time the bell rang signalling the end of the day, Alya was ready to see her mum and dad again. She’d missed them a lot. As her teacher led the class to the door, she could see her parents chatting to a few other couples in the playground. She said goodbye to her new friends as she ran over to her mum and dad.

“Mama! Daddy!” She called. They turned to her, faces breaking out in big smiles.

“Hi Sweet Girl!” Jemma replied, crouching down to hug her daughter.

Alya passed her backpack to Fitz as she pulled away from her mum.

“Good day, Monkey?” Fitz asked.

“It was okay, I missed you and Mama though.” Alya said. Just as Fitz was about to ask her another question, her three new friends, Ellie, Izzy and Emmi ran over, their parents coincidentally the ones Jemma and Fitz has been stood talking to.

“Mummy, did you know that our new friend Alya used to live in space?” Emmi shouted as she ran.

“Oh did she now?” Emmi’s mum asked, looking at Alya. “Where abouts?”

The loud shout from Emmi had caught the attention of a few other parents, and Miss Jones too. She walked over to Jemma and Fitz.

“Dr and Dr Fitzsimmons?” She asked cautiously, “Where did you live before moving to Scotland? Just because of some of the things Alya has said today.”

“Oh God, what did she say?” Fitz laughed.

“Did she say we used to live in the Theta Serpentis?” Jemma asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Yes…” Miss Jones said with uncertainty.

“Well, she’s not exactly wrong.” Fitz laughed.

“We have a weird line of work.” Jemma said.

“So, you did live in space? What do you do?” Miss Jones enquired.

“It’s classified by the government, so we can’t tell you unfortunately.” Jemma smiled.

Miss Jones looked at them in shock and then back to Alya.

“So is Alya a state-protected child then?” She asked.

Fitz laughed. “She is, yeah, but I think if anything happened to Alya, you’d have to be more worried about what her family will do as opposed to the government.”

“Especially her godmother!” Jemma giggled.

“Wait, who’s her godmother?” Miss Jones enquired.

Jemma and Fitz shared a look, before taking Alya’s hands in theirs. They turned to look at Miss Jones one more time before starting to walk home.

“Quake.” They said in unison

**_Fin._ **

_(ORIGINAL HEADCANON THREAD:[here](https://twitter.com/FITZSMM0NS/status/1294259547205402627?s=20))_

**Author's Note:**

> don't be afraid to let me know what you thought, and maybe come say hi on twitter @FITZSMM0NS xx


End file.
